


Soarin' Hearts

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [49]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A short musing on Clyde snuggling up with you before you're awake on calm lazy mornings together.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 13





	Soarin' Hearts

It’s rare that Clyde wakes up to find you still asleep. Usually because of his hours and how much he works, he’s the one who dozes off until the afternoon, trying to catch up on his sleep. 

So when he wakes up and the bright yellow light of morning is shining in the bedroom and you’re still asleep, he does his extra very best to just hold you so you’re safe and warm, but not jostle you to accidentally wake you up. 

All of his moves are careful, so cautious, because he knows you work hard too. He feels bad sometimes, you try so hard to make sure he’s well rested and cared for, that sometimes you forget about your own needs. In the soft hours of the morning, he tries to press some of that love right back to you.

He’ll lay down next to you, facing you in bed. He lets his hand smooth down your hair, tuck it away from your face and behind your ears. He lets his fingers caress your cheek softly, trace idle patterns on your face, brush down the bridge of your nose and over your cupid’s bow. 

If you fuss and start to stretch, he’ll collect you in his arms and roll you over so you’re laying on top of him fully. His deep even breathing and the rise and fall of his chest is enough to calm you, plus he knows you always talk about how warm he is, how got he gets – like a furnace, you always say. He wants you safe and content and warm, and you bury your face into his chest, burrow into the soft material of his sleep shirt, and his heart soars. 

He splays his hand on your back, rubs calming circles there as the birds chirp and the breeze whispers outside, and when you wake up he’ll kiss you good morning. But right now, he’s more than happy to simply enjoy the presence of you in his arms.


End file.
